


SONGVIDEO: I Don't Know You Anymore

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J/D angst, from Jack's POV. Jack begins to realise just how much Daniel has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: I Don't Know You Anymore

[I Don't Know You Anymore - A Stargate SG:1 songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SG1_I_Dont_Know_You_Anymore_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: I Don’t Know You Anymore, by Savage Garden**

 

_I would like to visit you for a while  
Get away and out of this city  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but  
Someone had to be the first to break  
We can go sit on your back porch  
Relax  
Talk about anything  
It don't matter  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend  
That you've forgiven me _

_'Cause I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognise this place  
The picture frames have changed  
And so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again _

_Springtime in the city  
Always such a relief from winter freeze  
The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean  
Everyone's got an agenda  
Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright  
Can you believe what a year it's been  
Are you still the same?  
Has your opinion changed? _

_'Cause I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognise this place  
The picture frames have changed  
And so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from these sentences  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again _

_I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right  
I've paid the price  
I'm still paying for it every day _

_So maybe I shouldn't have called  
Was it too soon to tell?  
Oh what the hell  
It doesn't really matter  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed? _

_'Cause I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognise this place  
The picture frames have changed  
And so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again _

_I see your face  
I see your face  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
